Another Dimension
by stealingtheunicornblood
Summary: A random girl gets sucked into Fire Emblem: Awakening but instead of attempting to get home, she is determined to mess things up to see how events play out differently. It might have some romance in but don't get your hopes up because that would probably be chapter 5 onwards. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated! I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of it's characters so Nintendo, don't sue me. This first chapter is just an intro, don't worry, it'll get exciting soon I promise. It's a self-insert story but I'm writing from the POV of a fictional character. Well enjoy! **

So you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing in a video game. Well... I have no idea. It all started yesterday...

It was a normal day. I got up, ate breakfast... Oh my god breakfast was SO good I had chocolate spread on toast... Wait, that's not the point, so yeah everything was just as it always is. Until I met up with my friend Jayne. I called her and asked if she wanted to come over and play Fire Emblem: Awakening (a totally awesome game that we're both unhealthily addicted to) so she said okay and an hour later she was at my house,

"Hey Arianna!" she said before skipping through the doorway. I swear, that girl is WAY too happy for her own good. I sat beside her on the worn-out leather sofa in my living room and we played for hours until eventually Jayne's Dad called telling her to come home,

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked,

"Wouldn't miss it" I told her, shutting the door as she left. I decided to go to sleep because it was already 10:30 and I had to be up early for school the next day. As you probably guessed, after what happened next, that wasn't the biggest of my concerns...

**Okay, that isn't the best first chapter ever and its kind of really short but I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger! Well, I think it's a cliffhanger anyways. I'll probably update this everyday, depending on if I get the time. I might even update twice a day. Please review, it would mean alot. So... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Okay, the last chapter wasn't great but I promise this one will be better. Also, it will be longer because I didn't realise how short the last chapter was until I re-read it. I've decided to make Arianna not be able to fight because if you went into a game you wouldnt just magically know how to fight. This story will contain spoilers about the game so if you don't want to know what happens, I suggest you don't read this. Thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciate it and I'm going to continue this story for a while to see where it goes! I don't own Fire Emblem blah blah blah we all know this already so enjoy chapter 2!**

My eyes opened to reveal a blurry figure standing over me. As I rubbed my eyes my vision cleared and I realised that looking down at me was Frederick! I pinched myself thinking it was a dream but I did it a smidge too hard and my arm started bruising. Instead of questioning how my arm bruised so quickly or how the hell I ended up in a video game, I focussed my attention on Chrom and Lissa who were hurrying towards me, panicked expressions on their faces,

"Another one?" Lissa asked, turning to face Frederick,

"It appears so milady. She was just lying here and i tripped on her" He glared at me as he said this but to be fair it was his own fault. He should have been looking where he was going. Then it hit me. I was in the game, but I wasn't Robin. So who was I?

"We'll take her to Ylisstol as well but for now we need to go save that burning village because we've been stood talking about it instead of actually helping. We need to go!" Chrom said almost angrily,

"I'm Arianna, if anyone cared..." I told them,

"Yes, we'll leave these _strangers_ here," Frederick ignored me and said this in a way which made me want to punch him in the face however before I could, he ran off after Chrom and Lissa who were already fighting bandits. But there was a problem. Robin wasn't there telling them what to do like he did in the game. Had the fact that I had delayed their arrival to the village affected the storyline? I stood there wondering about all of this when Robin interrupted my thoughts,

"We should help them. Lets go!" He gestured with his hand for me to follow him so I did. When we eventually reached the village, most of the bandits were gone so I was praying they wouldn't make me fight anything. That didnt work. Frederick told me to kill the bandit that was about to attack Lissa so he clearly had no idea that I'd never been in a fight. I can't really blame him though. I had woken up in shiny silver armour that felt heavy on my tiny body. How could people fight in this? I mean seriously, in a way its holding you back because it's near impossible to walk in. But maybe that's just because this armour seems about three sizes to big and I'm not used to it. I finally killed the bandit by biting his hand when he attempted to strangle me, then stabbing him in the throat with a pointy twig I found.

Although it was really late for this part of the story considering the battle was almost finished, Chrom started his conversation with Robin about why he followed them. So the story was back on track. But what would happen if I experimented with it a little bit? See how events could play out differently? Mix things up to have a bit of fun? Just the thought of it made me excited because I knew the storyline so there would be all kinds of things I could do to mess it up! I would just play along for a little while longer...

We stayed in the forest that night, which I repetedly complained to Frederick about because I did NOT want to pee in the woods, however he ignored me, just like the bear meat he barely even looked at. I knew what was coming later on so I made a bow out of wood I found lying on the ground. Okay, I didn't really know how to use it but I went on a trip with my school when I was eleven where we stayed at this lakeside mansion and did loads of things outdoors. One of those things was archery. I wasn't great but I did hit the bullseye once and that's good enough for me. It probably didn't matter anyways because the I can't sculpt either. I was exhausted and fell asleep on the ground even though it was extremely uncomfortable. Later on, Frederick woke both me and Robin up and explained that Chrom and Lissa had dissapeared. We agreed to help look and set off in seperate directions. It was me who found them and I called out for Frederick and Robin. Shortly after they joined me and we started to battle. Just as I'd expected, Sully and Virion came at the right moment to help us fight. I'd like to get something clear, Virion was NOT a gentleman and other than failing to act like one, he had the personality of a wooden spoon.

In that battle I almost died five times but was saved by Frederick who was starting to get a tiny bit less annoying because he cared enough to help me. Then I killed one enemy and had to sit out the rest of the fight because my bow broke and Lissa still had to heal some of my injuries. I'm not gonna lie, The healing almost hurt more than the injury itself but at least it was over in a few minutes,

"Are you okay now Arianna?" Lissa questioned, concern clear in her voice,

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks by the way" I smiled and strolled over to the rest of the group. It was unbelievable how much I wanted to change her to a sage there and then but I knew I had to wait a few more chapters until I could.

We hiked through the forest until we reached a large city, crowded with people. I noticed Emmeryn walking through, guarded by Phila and the nameless pegasus nights. She was stunningly beautiful, even more than in the game. It was a shame she would have to die later. I chose not to say anything about that though. We were lead into the castle while Chrom discussed with Robin how him and Lissa were royalty. The game doesn't show how amazing the castle actually is. Words couldn't describe its astonishing beauty. It was increadible. We spoke to Emmeryn and she thanked me and Robin because we were awesome. Well they weren't her exact words but I know that's what she meant. Suddenly I felt Lissa grab my arm and I knew exactly where we were going. I was about to meet the shepherds.

**That chapter was quite long so I hope it kept you people entertained! Don't worry she's gonna mess things up in the next few chapters so if you have any ideas for what she should do feel free to write it in a review. Also tell me who you think Arianna should be paired up with! I have a few ideas already but I want some opinions. Tell me characters you'd like to see a lot of in this story too. I'm definately including Yarne because I love him he's just adorable and there's not enough fanfics about him so he'll come in later in the story. I'm currently writing a story about a modern Fire Emblem. Thoughts? Well...ummm...bye!**


End file.
